Ice Cream
by NechumiKEYla
Summary: “Mou, did you eat ice cream?” Mikan asked as she licked her lips in an innocent way as she tasted the chocolate flavor from Natsume's lips.


**_ICE CREAM_**

**S_ummary_**_: "Mou, did you eat ice cream?" Mikan asked as she licked her lips in an innocent way. "Yup, that's what you get for not finishing your ice cream a while ago," Natsume replied as he pulled Mikan to another sweet kiss with a blush._

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

* * *

The weather's so hot. An ice cream that was put under the sun would melt in no minute. Girls would carry their own handy fans while boys would wipe their sweat. Everybody was at the canteen eating their lunch. Everybody is chit-chatting with his/ her friends in the canteen except the girl that was just staring at her ice cream (on the cup) melting with her palm under her chin.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Natsume-kun, where are you going?" Mikan asked the raven-haired boy cheerfully._

"_None of your business, Polka," Natsume answered coolly._

"_Mou, Natsume-kun, please tell me," Mikan pouted putting her hands on her hips._

"_I don't want to tell you," Natsume replied as he put his both hands on his nape getting annoyed. But he could not blame this girl if she cares about him. Coz' she's his girlfriend. _

"_Natsume-kun!!!!" Mikan shouted that made Natsume's eardrums broken._ _A vein popped out as he clenched his fists._

"_Okay, okay, I'll tell you before my eardrums get defective. I'll be gone for __**a few **__days. That's it?" _

"_Nani?" Mikan asked as her face started to frown and lips began to pout._

"_Why, going to miss me, Polka?" Natsume teased with his very infamous smirk, making Mikan blush really mad._

"_Of course not, and besides why would I miss a perverted boy?" Mikan answered, trying to hide the hint of blush in her face._

"_You sure?" Natsume asked playfully as he came closer to Mikan an inch nearer that made Mikan's face really red, "Don't worry, I'll be safe."_

_Then Natsume kissed Mikan fully on the lips._

_(End of Flashback)_

_

* * *

  
_

"Mikan-chan, your ice cream's melting? Why are you not eating your ice cream?" Anna, with rosy pink hair, asked Mikan with her face frowning.

The girl seems like spacing out. Her best friend Hotaru began to show her famous invention BAKA GUN.

_**Baka Baka Baka**_

"Ouch, that hurts," Mikan said as she stood up from the floor she fell on without any expression, "I better go back to my room."

* * *

**At the Mikan's Room….**

Mikan entered her wide Special Star Room. She sat at the edge of her bed then tears began to fall down.

"I hate you, Natsume!!!" Mikan shouted as she buried her face on her bed then started to fall asleep.

* * *

**AT THE CANTEEN…**

"Mikan was really cheerless since Natsume-sama left," Nonoko said as she sipped her apple juice.

"Yeah," Koko agreed while putting his hands on Nonoko's shoulder comfortably.

"Koko, why don't you try reading her mind so that we'll figure out more things that could make her happy," Anna suggested.

"She'll nullify it easily," Koko answered.

"This is bad," Nonoko commented as she removes the arm of Koko at her shoulder.

"So maybe if I leave, maybe Nonoko would miss me, too, right Nonoko darling?" Koko teased as he caresses her face.

"Shut up," Nonoko removed his hand from her face and made him slap his own face.

"Ouch, that hurts, darling," Koko said as he puts his palm on his face feeling the pain.

"Just shut up, we must be serious of this," Nonoko said, making Koko really dumbfounded.

"She truly misses her boyfriend," Anna replied as she handed the Mikan's melted ice cream to the cleaner.

'I'll kill that Hyuuga for making that baka cry,' Hotaru whispered to herself clenching her fists at her lap.

"Is there a problem, hon?" Ruka asked his girlfriend, the Ice Queen, Hotaru.

"None," Hotaru answered with no emotions on her face.

* * *

**LATER…. **

"Waaaaahhh!!!! What time is it? Oh, it's already 7:43 pm. I forgot to attend my classes," Mikan said as she threw her pillows off her bed.

She was really sweating hard. It seems she had a dream that made her so tired. She went to her balcony to get fresh air.

"That Natsume, I'll kill him if he comes back," Mikan said with a little trace of worry in her face.

"You'll kill me?" Mikan was startled as a pair of warm arms hugged her from the back, the decided to face him as Natsume said those words, "I told you you'll miss me huh."

"Yup, and you made me worried," she said as she poked him on his cheeks teasingly.

"I love you, Polka," Natsume pulled her to a passionate kiss pressing his body to hers. Mikan moaned that Natsume got the opportunity to enter her mouth.

Mikan pulled off as she tasted a flavor of chocolate ice cream.

"Mou, did you eat ice cream?" Mikan asked as she licked her lips in an innocent way as she tasted the chocolate flavor from Natsume's lips.

"Yup, that's what you get for not finishing your ice cream a while ago," Natsume replied as he pulled Mikan to another sweet kiss with a blush.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Reviews Please!!!!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!!!**

**Natsume: Review or else I'll burn your hair.**

**Nezumi: Thanks, Natsume, my love!!!**

**Natsume: Tsk, Idiot.**

**Nezumi: Anyway, thanks a lot,guys!  
**


End file.
